


Прекрасно звучит

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: У Драко странный – славный – голос.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Прекрасно звучит

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

У Драко странный – славный – голос. Он сам этого не замечает, но Гарри внимательный парень – тем более, когда дело касается _его_ _Драко._ За время, что они провели вместе Гарри видит – слышит – многое – глубокие обертоны после пары бокалов виски, проскальзывающую хрипотцу хронического бронхита, привычку еле слышно мурлыкать под нос любимые мелодии и некрасивую манеру гоготать, когда Малфою _действительно_ смешно. Гарри кажется, – на самом деле он уверен – что никогда не слышал такого многообразия в чужой речи. И это восхитительно. 

Драко скуп на жесты и привык держать лицо чуть надменным и незаинтересованным. Он отстраненный и холодный, но тает в объятиях Гарри, чем последний наслаждается. Он любит смотреть, но не касаться – иногда Гарри кажется, что Драко все еще сомневается в своем праве на… на Гарри. И между всем этим странный – славный – голос, сплетает слова в паутину, в которой Гарри вязнет окончательно и бесповоротно – Мерлин, он в восторге от этого коварства!

Самое странное – славное – Драко умеет признаваться в любви. Он делает это красиво, подбирая выражения так точно, как будто читает мысли Гарри. Впрочем, может и читает – _ему же_ _хуже_. Иногда это стихи, иногда это пространная речь, иногда мимолетно брошенное «любимый», но на самом деле любовь как эхо всегда звучит в его голосе, когда они разговаривают. Теплые, задумчивые, счастливые интонации теперь только для Гарри – и Нарциссы, все же Драко _мамин_ сын.

– О чем думаешь? – Драко устраивается рядом на диване, не под боком, но Гарри в состоянии облокотиться на своего парня, когда это нужно. 

– О том какой у тебя чудесный голосок, – признается Гарри после _долгого_ поцелуя. – Был вчера. 

– О, – по светлым скулам расползается розовый румянец и Драко _ерзает. –_ Рад, что ты в восторге, – говорит он пряча смущение под ехидством и Гарри честно думает, многообразие интонаций это _горячо_. 

И сейчас станет еще горячее.

– Хочешь снова почитать мне стихи? – спрашивает Гарри. Он прижимается ближе и поглаживает ширинку _своего Драко_. – Например, Шекспира. 

– Здесь? – слышно, как _интерес_ к идее борется со смущением от нее же. 

– Здесь, – соглашается Гарри, сползая на пол, – или там, – он кивает в сторону спальни, – но тут акустика лучше. Хотя ты же повторишь… – Гарри разводит колени Драко, устраиваясь между них. –...если я отвлекусь.

– Обязательно, – соглашается тот, его славный голос подрагивает на вздохах. – Повторю, если собьюсь.

– Договорились.

Гарри расстегивает ширинку на джинсах и выжидательно смотрит, на розовые, влажные губы Драко, приоткрывшиеся для вздоха и признаний. 

– О, как я лгал когда-то, говоря:

«Моя любовь не может быть сильнее»…

По спине Гарри бегут мурашки и его сердце трепещет от того сколько правды Драко вкладывает в эти слова. Он обожает волшебный голос своего парня и переполненный чувствами приступает к своей части их декламации. В конце концов, было бы прекрасно потратить на поэзию весь вечер и ночь.

– Не знал я, полным пламенем горя,

Что я любить еще нежней умею…*

* У. Шекспир, Сонет 115 (пер. С. Маршак).


End file.
